


Time to be alive

by philip_rausch



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-18 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19963618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Приходить в этот клуб было плохой идеей, но отпускать лейтенанта Андерсона одного было еще хуже, а уговоры он слушать не желал, поэтому самым оптимальным решением было сопровождать его и по возможности следить за тем, чтобы он не попал в неприятности.





	Time to be alive

**Author's Note:**

> Спустя почти год после хорошей концовки.  
> Изначально планировался сонгфик на диорамовскую "Amnesia Club", но в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так, и всё стало больше похоже на девижн.
> 
> Написано в рамках Недельки творчества на http://detroitbecomehuman.diary.ru

_I would even die for you_  
I would if you asked me to  
But now is not the time  
Now is the time  
To be alive  
To be alive  
(De/Vision - Time to be Alive)

Приходить в этот клуб было плохой идеей, но отпускать лейтенанта Андерсона одного было ещё хуже, а уговоры он слушать не желал, поэтому самым оптимальным решением было сопровождать его и по возможности следить за тем, чтобы он не попал в неприятности. Но всё равно это был плохой сценарий. Слишком большое скопление людей, чтобы заблаговременно идентифицировать потенциальную угрозу, слишком большое помещение, чтобы достаточно быстро сориентироваться в случае непредвиденных проблем, слишком много посторонних шумов, слишком темно. К тому же, слишком много лиц, предположительно связанных с криминалом: торговля наркотиками и, предположительно, оружием, проституция — и это только то, что удалось зафиксировать за первые тридцать минут.  
"Приятель, с которым можно выпить? Активируй на сегодня эту функцию," — так сказал лейтенант Андерсон, когда они выходили из Управления.  
Коннор привык к его манере общения за многие месяцы совместной работы. Привык к не всегда тактичным формулировкам и желанию казаться равнодушнее, чем он есть. Пусть даже иногда это было… неприятно.  
После революции всё поменялось, хотя не поменялось ничего. Президент своим указом сделала андроидов полноправными членами общества, но сам Коннор не ощущал себя таковым. То, что для других девиантов было естественным, само собой разумеющимся, для него было непостижимо. В первую очередь — что значило чувствовать себя живым. Что вообще означало чувствовать.  
Маркус пытался объяснить, пытался даже показать, и Коннор видел его глазами и переживал за него его "эмоции", но это всё равно не помогало сопоставить их со своими. Иногда казалось, что он просто не способен на это, что его технические характеристики не подразумевали чего-то подобного. Но было то, что Коннор мог идентифицировать безошибочно. Страх. Он знал, что это, знал причины, которые его вызывали, знал, на что он похож.  
Страх был схож с холодом, затормаживающим работу биокомпонентов и процессоров, заставляющим в экстренном порядке искать правильные сценарии, которые по какой-то непонятной причине каждый раз оказываются ошибочными. Страх — это динамические сбои системы, с которыми никак не получается справиться. Страх — то, что было, когда другой РК800 держал на прицеле лейтенанта Андерсона в башне “Киберлайф”.  
Остальное Коннор лишь мог разделить на две категории: положительное (равно приятное) и отрицательное (равно неприятное). Программа социальной адаптации исправно симулировала необходимые проявления эмоций, но часто они вступали в конфликт с тем, что происходило внутри Коннора на самом деле. Даже став девиантом, Коннор осознавал себя машиной. С возможностью самостоятельно ставить себе цели и задачи, но всё ещё машиной. То, что остальные девианты гордо называли чувствами, для него оставалось чередой помех в сенсорах и сбоев в программе. И огромное количество информации, скачиваемой в сети и тщательно обрабатываемой каждую свободную минуту, не помогало. Коннор понимал, как в теории это должно было работать, мог распознавать эмоции по малейшим признакам как у людей, так и у других девиантов, но применительно к самому себе это было бесполезно. В нём что-то работало неправильно. Или, возможно, слишком правильно — передовая модель, прототип, гордость Киберлайфа, застрахованная от сбоев.  
Вероятно, поэтому большая часть андроидов относилась к нему с недоверием и даже презрением. Но Коннору было всё равно. Мнение других девиантов для него не было в приоритете. В отличие от мнения лейтенанта Андерсона, высшая степень приоритетности которого была установлена ещё до начала сотрудничества, но даже когда появилась возможность поменять её, Коннор не сделал этого. Может быть, потому что тоже не мог, но он и не испытывал в этом необходимости.  
Именно ориентация на мнение и отношение лейтенанта Андерсона в конечном итоге и привела Коннора сначала в кабинет капитана Фаулера с просьбой о зачислении в штат, а полгода спустя — в этот подозрительный клуб на северо-западе Детройта. А до этого — в несколько в равной степени сомнительных баров, в каждом из которых Хэнк выпивал по три шота бурбона, оставлял на стойке сумму, превышающую необходимую в среднем на тридцать восемь процентов, поднимался на ноги, с каждым разом всё тяжелее, и кивал Коннору: идём. И они шли в машину и ехали в следующий.  
Лейтенант Андерсон ничего не говорил и игнорировал вопросы Коннора. Только каждый раз смотрел отсутствующим взглядом, прежде чем опрокинуть в себя очередной шот.  
Коннор знал, в чём дело. Двадцать третье сентября. Коннор знал, что это за день и что он значит для лейтенанта Андерсона, но не предполагал, что вроде бы взявший себя в руки и наведывавшийся в бары не чаще пары раз в неделю и проводивший там в среднем не больше двух часов, вдруг потеряет контроль. Это было плохо. Опасно. Количество угроз различного происхождения зашкаливало.  
Лейтенант Андерсон сидел у барной стойки, и перед ним стоял поднос с шестью узкими высокими рюмками с чем-то прозрачным: Коннор предполагал, что это может быть водка или текила, но определить по запаху было невозможно, а музыка играла так громко, что различить что-то с расстояния больше, чем пара сантиметров, тоже было нереально даже для Коннора.  
Он сразу выпил два, на мгновение задержал дыхание и снова посмотрел на Коннора тем взглядом, как будто хотел что-то сказать, но не мог.  
“Вы можете рассказать мне что угодно, Хэнк” — Коннор говорил это уже много раз, но лейтенант Андерсон не спешил доверяться. За почти год он рассказал много, но о сыне не говорил никогда, и Коннор понимал, что так лучше. Но именно сейчас это было так удручающе плохо, что Коннор чувствовал что-то аналогичное страху, но менее выраженное и более назойливое. Наверно, это можно было назвать беспокойством, но Коннор не был уверен до конца.  
Опрокинув в себя ещё одну рюмку, Хэнк повернулся на стуле лицом к Коннору и взял рукой за запястье. Без нажима, жестом, который был необходим, чтобы обратить на себя внимание, хотя Коннор не отвлекался ни на что вокруг, и всё его внимание всегда было обращено на Хэнка.  
— Не переживай. Мне просто нужно отдохнуть. Всё будет хорошо.  
Коннор не верил ему, но что-то мешало попытаться его убедить. Как будто пальцы на запястье блокировали эту функцию, вызывали очередной сбой, не поддающийся диагностике и устранению.  
Коннор на секунду даже закрыл глаза, целиком концентрируясь на этой проблеме, но это тоже оказалось не слишком успешно. А когда он открыл глаза, Хэнк допивал четвёртый шот и тянулся за пятым. Потом то же самое проделал с шестым и поднялся на ноги, заметно пошатнувшись. Коннор дёрнулся вслед за ним, но Хэнк упёрся ладонью ему в грудь, заставляя остаться сидеть.  
И Коннор остановился, не понимая, почему. Объективных причин не было, это тоже был сбой, природы которого Коннор не понимал, и уже это влекло за собой единственное хорошо знакомое чувство. Несколько секунд он был обездвижен, растерян и напуган — и этих секунд Хэнку хватило, чтобы потеряться в толпе на танцполе.  
Бармен, забирая со стойки пустые стопки, бросил на Коннора сочувственный взгляд, и это снова вызвало короткий сбой.  
Ситуация стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Сенсоры перегружены, система перегружена, и Коннор знал, что диод сейчас горит ровным красным. Именно поэтому на него оглядывались с подозрением. Здесь были только люди — или те, кто хотел слиться с ними, не выдать своего происхождения. Коннор был здесь чужим — и наверняка враждебным — элементом, пусть и таблички, ограничивающей вход для андроидов, на дверях не было. Но это всё не имело значения.  
Где-то в толпе мелькнула растрёпанная седая голова, и Коннор метнулся туда, лавируя между танцующих людей.  
Музыка была совершенно не похожа на то, что Хэнк слушал обычно. Вместо стремительных гитарных рифов — ритмичные биты, датирующиеся началом позапрошлого десятилетия. Хэнк не любил такую музыку, всегда менял волну, когда по радио попадалось что-то подобное. Он пришёл сюда точно не ради музыки. Хэнк не любил танцевать, он сам сказал это и звучал уверенно, не допуская никаких возможных исключений. Свои шесть шотов он уже выпил. Туалет находится в противоположной стороне от той, куда он двигался. Значит, ему нужен был кто-то из тех, кто сегодня был здесь. И это было ещё хуже.  
В таких случаях сам Хэнк ругался. Выдавал звучное досадливое "вот блядь!", означающее, что он сделал умозаключение, результат которого был неудовлетворительным. Коннор не понимал, зачем это нужно, но сейчас испытал необходимость сделать так же. И неожиданно короткое "блядь!", для находившихся рядом людей наверняка прозвучавшее нелепо и неестественно (если они его, конечно, услышали), помогло быстрее сконцентрироваться на поиске наиболее короткого и безопасного пути к Хэнку. Коннор не мог это объяснить, и больше всего к этому подходило ещё одно из любимых выражений Хэнка: “ёбаная магия”.  
Клуб был разбит на несколько залов — бывших цехов старого, ещё прошлого века, завода, и Коннор едва не упустил Хэнка, когда тот из следующего зала скользнул в другой, куда ему указала путь нездорово худая девушка. Запрашивать её данные Коннор не стал, пытаясь снова не потерять лейтенанта Андерсона.  
Следующий зал был намного меньше предыдущих, но и освещение было значительно хуже — только резкие вспышки стробоскопа выхватывали отдельные куски пространства, которые сразу же таяли в темноте. Потребовалось потратить секунд пять, чтобы обнаружить Хэнка, стоящего у стены и что-то говорящего на ухо высокому и тоже слишком худому и бледному парню, крепко держа его за плечо. Стоял он к Коннору спиной, так что лица было не видно, но поза была угрожающей, и парень — Алекс Бреннан, две тысячи двенадцатого года рождения, один раз был задержан по подозрению в распространении наркотиков, но суда смог избежать — смотрел на него испуганно и хотел вырваться, но боялся. Это Коннор успел увидеть, пока их выхватил луч фиолетового света.  
Чтобы добраться до Хэнка, потребовалось ещё тридцать семь секунд. Музыка, голоса, шаги, дыхание, звуки падающих предметов сливались в белый шум, который затруднял работу. Хотелось выбраться отсюда как можно быстрее. И вытащить Хэнка — непременно вытащить Хэнка, потому что ему тоже не место здесь. Он офицер полиции, и походы по таким заведениям не только компрометируют, но и представляют большую опасность для его жизни.  
— Ты никогда меня не слушаешься, — произнёс Хэнк так тихо, как будто не рассчитывая на то, что Коннор должен его услышать. Коннор и не услышал. Но прочёл по губам. Ещё зафиксировал учащённое сердцебиение и затруднённое дыхание. Чужой страх он тоже определял без проблем.  
— Вам нужно уйти отсюда, лейтенант. Это плохое место. Вам нужно на воздух.  
Чтобы Хэнк слышал, пришлось потянуться к его уху.  
Текила. В тех шотах была текила, Коннор наконец-то смог уловить запах, и хотя в этом знании не было практической пользы, оно заполняло пробел, и это ощущалось приятно. Но не настолько, чтобы перекрыть фоновую тревогу.  
— Всё в порядке, Коннор.  
Это была ложь. Уровень адреналина в копии лейтенанта Андерсона был слишком высок.  
— Лейтенант, что у вас в руке? — Коннор накрыл ладонью сжатый кулак Хэнка, в котором было что-то зажато. Он не мог успеть ничего принять, Коннор догнал его вовремя.  
Уровень угрозы — критический. Сценариев с оптимальным исходом — ноль. Лейтенант Андерсон слишком нестабилен.  
— Со мной всё будет хорошо.  
Это был страх. Или даже не страх. Это была паника. Коннор понимал это, но даже понимание не помогало её подавить. Это было что-то зашкаливающее и неконтролируемое. То, видимо, что заставляло загнанных в ловушку девиантов убивать себя и причинивших им зло людей.  
Сделав короткий шаг назад, Коннор продолжал держать руку на кулаке Хэнка. Нужно было выбрать оптимальную стратегию, но ничего не получалось. Наибольший процент успеха выходил, если просто вырубить его и унести отсюда, но риск для жизни всё равно непропорционально велик.  
— Лейтенант… Хэнк. Послушайте меня. Вам нельзя это принимать, — говорить приходилось громко, к тому же, интонации не получалось контролировать, и всё звучало не так, как должно было, Коннор сам слышал механические призвуки в своём голосе, но теперь это было не важно. — Это опасно. Ваше сердце может не выдержать! Риск остановки слишком велик. Хэнк! Пожалуйста!  
Хэнк был не в себе, он был настолько пьян, что был не в состоянии объективно воспринимать реальность. Он, кажется, не понимал, что говорил ему Коннор. Просто смотрел сквозь него, снова замкнувшись на чём-то своём.  
— Оставь меня. Уходи.  
— Вы выпили достаточно, вам не стоит принимать наркотических средств. Хэнк, пожалуйста. Это может убить вас.  
Хэнк неожиданно посмотрел на него зло.  
— Тебе-то какое дело? Может, наконец-то будешь нормальным свободным андроидом, а не моей нянькой.  
Это нравилось меньше всего. От слов Хэнка стало неприятно. Это было во много раз хуже, чем страх. Это было хуже, чем всё, что Коннор испытывал раньше.  
— Хэнк, пожалуйста! Вы же сами всегда с этим боролись! Я вас умоляю! Вы нужны мне! — слов казалось недостаточно, Хэнк не верил, он никогда не поверит. — Это… это не программа. Хэнк, вы же знаете, вы… — ни один из вариантов не казался подходящим, и Коннор запнулся, не зная, как продолжить, что ещё можно сказать, чтобы Хэнк понял, наконец, что не нужно делать то, что он собирается. — Меня бы не было без вас. Пожалуйста, Хэнк. Идёмте домой. Я куплю вам ещё выпить. Только отдайте мне то, что у вас в руке, хорошо?  
Хэнк вдруг странно хмыкнул и расслабил руку, роняя в подставленную Коннором ладонь две небольшие таблетки. И притянул к себе, обнимая за шею, точнее, повисая на ней.  
— Ёбаная наседка.  
Проблема была решена, и паника прекратилась. И то самое неприятное чувство тоже притупилось, хотя и не исчезло, всё ещё беспокоя.  
Коннор знал, что Хэнк не злится. Его эмоциональное состояние стало на пару процентов устойчивее, и с этим по крайней мере можно было работать. Теперь было проще. Теперь было лучше.  
— Давайте выйдем на улицу.  
Хэнк осторожно отодвинул Коннора от себя. Со странным выражением лица посмотрел на него, покачал головой и, обойдя по дуге, пошёл прямо через танцующую толпу. Даже не оглянулся, зная, что Коннор в любом случае следует за ним. Это было приятно.

У машины Хэнк остановился, прислонившись к водительской двери, и упёрся руками о крыло позади себя. Из пугающего здания клуба доносились отголоски музыки. Но на улице было тихо и прохладно. И не было людей.  
Коннор посмотрел на таблетки в руке, которые могли быть чем угодно, и коснулся их языком. Результат анализ показал странный, поэтому Коннор пальцами растёр таблетки в пыль и взял на пробу ещё. Ничего не изменилось.  
Неприятное ощущение снова появилось, но другое. Коннор не понимал. Что-то было неправильно.  
— Что случилось? — спросил Хэнк, взгляд его был направлен на лицо Коннора. Точнее — на диод.  
— Это… это мятные леденцы.  
Хэнк не мог подменить. Не успел бы, Коннор поймал его сразу, и всё это время держал его руку.  
Лицо Хэнка развеяло все сомнения: он был удивлён и растерян. Он сам не знал.  
— Сукин сын! Вот же ёбаный сукин сын! Впарил мне за двести баксов сраные конфеты! — выдохнул он и рассмеялся. И смеялся долго, пока не сполз на землю, истерически всхлипывая.  
Снова неприятное чувство — беспомощность, это была она — снова все сценарии были неправильными, они не подходили ситуации, не подходили всему, что к ней привело. Коннор тупо стоял, не зная, что стоит предпринять, пока что-то, программа или свой собственный опыт, не подсказало, что нужно бросаться к Хэнку. И падая на колени и обхватывая Хэнка за плечи, Коннор неожиданно осознал, что это — правильно. Это то, что соответствовало тому, что происходило в его системе. Верный сценарий реализовался как будто сам по себе, без предварительного расчета и анализа. Может, ему повезло, и верное решение было случайностью, но где-то в глубине этого был ответ.  
— Хэнк, я с вами. Я с вами, всё хорошо, слышите? Хэнк?  
Хэнк неожиданно обхватил его руками за шею, не давая шевелиться, неловко прижимался лбом к щеке.  
— Ему могло бы исполниться десять. Сраный гололёд в октябре! Кто мог предположить? Гололёд! Этого не должно было произойти!  
Коннор молча гладил его по голове, слушая становящийся совсем бессвязным поток слов, давал выговориться, выпустить то, что копилось в нём долгое время. Вероятнее всего, он вообще ни с кем об этом не говорил, держа всё в себе, заливая алкоголем. Коннор мог только предполагать.  
Только когда Хэнк совсем замолчал, пульс его начал приходить в норму, а дыхание постепенно выравниваться, Коннор решился говорить.  
— Вы не виноваты, Хэнк. Вы простили андроидов, простили хирурга, теперь вам нужно простить себя. Вам нужно жить дальше. Как бы тяжело это ни было. Вы хороший человек, Хэнк, вы нужны этому миру, вы… нужны мне.  
Больше Хэнк ничего не говорил, просто время от времени болезненно вздрагивал, но его жизненные показатели всё же опускались до верхней границы нормы. Коннор позволял ему приходить в себя так долго, как это было необходимо. Готов был сидеть на земле у старой машины напротив грохочущего музыкой бывшего цеха хоть до самого утра, дожидаясь, пока Хэнк сможет идти. Или пока не позволит Коннору затащить его в машину.  
Собственные системы тоже стабилизировались, это был двусторонний процесс, несмотря на то, что с Хэнком невозможно было установить прямую связь. Это тоже было чем-то непонятным, но это было хорошим, и потому не было необходимости понимать.  
Хэнку понадобилось почти двадцать минут, чтобы быть в состоянии снова говорить, и первым что он сказал, было тихое "прости меня, я старый идиот", и Коннор не знал, что ему ответить, чтобы это снова не звучало как стандартный ответ программы.  
— Всё в порядке. Всё хорошо, Хэнк, — повторял Коннор тупо. — Вам нужно домой.  
Хэнк наконец-то отпустил его шею и вместо этого обхватил ладонями лицо. От него пахло алкоголем, потом и дымом после клуба, но эти запахи были нормальными и привычными.  
— Я не стою твоего беспокойства. Но ты не заслужил потерять того, кого ты любишь, из-за того, что он идиот. Даже если это тупой старый коп, который не в состоянии самостоятельно справиться со своими проблемами.  
Несмотря на то, что Хэнк был пьян, его слова звучали слишком серьёзно и осмысленно, чтобы считать их просто бессмысленной болтовнёй, на которую можно не обращать внимания. Чтобы можно было перестать думать о том, что он сказал, даже когда Хэнк поднялся на ноги и, покачнувшись, взялся за ручку пассажирской двери. Даже когда они уже ехали домой через ночной пятничный Детройт. К тому же, Хэнк почти сразу уснул, и теперь дремал, прислонившись к окну и слегка похрапывая, не давая возможности отвлечься на поддержание разговора.  
То, что Хэнк сказал, "того, кого ты любишь", казалось очень важным. Это было похоже на верное определение того, что с ним происходило. Коннор пытался вспомнить всё, что говорил и показывал Маркус, но хотя это и было близко, Коннор не был уверен до конца. Маркус "чувствовал" ярко, в нём происходило сразу столько процессов, что отследить и упорядочить их не представлялось возможным. Он и не пытался, только рассмеялся, когда Коннор спросил. "Это нельзя понять, это можно только почувствовать". И потом, конечно же, произнёс красивую, но с точки зрения логики и систематики совершенно бессмысленную речь, не дававшую ровным счётом никаких понятных ответов. У Маркуса всё было слишком просто, и это было круто. И то, что Коннор чувствовал по отношению к Маркусу, можно было назвать завистью, хотя и с положительным оттенком.  
Что же было с Хэнком, Коннор не мог классифицировать. Это отчасти было похоже на то, что было между Маркусом и Норт, но и отчасти — на то, что он чувствовал к Карлу. И ещё — на многое, но всё же недостаточно. Но если это увидел Хэнк, возможно, это было оно. Хэнк увидел это у тех Трейси, и каким-то образом увидел в Конноре. Возможно, со стороны это действительно легче понять, тем более, человеку. А Хэнку из всех людей Коннор доверял больше всего. В таких вещах — больше, чем себе.  
Коннор не знал, почему это слово так заняло его, оно как будто стало ключом для целого ряда алгоритмов, которые наконец-то обретали смысл и последовательность. Неожиданно выяснилось, что на Хэнке не просто так оказалось завязано столько всего. Теперь Коннор понимал. Но что делать с этим пониманием, не знал. И внезапно, впервые за всё время, прошедшее с тех пор, когда он принял сторону Маркуса, Коннор чувствовал себя сломанным. В нём что-то не работало, не могло построить правильный сценарий, который бы устроил всех.

Припарковав машину у дома, Коннор потряс Хэнка за плечо.  
— Лейтенант, мы приехали! Выходите.  
Хэнк всхрапнул и что-то пробурчал недовольно. Пришлось потрясти сильнее и говорить громче и настойчивее.  
— Лейтенант! Проснитесь! Через пару минут вы сможете снова лечь спать, но уже в вашу кровать.  
— Мне и тут ок, — наконец-то выдал Хэнк хоть что-то членораздельное.  
Коннор покачал головой.  
— Это не так. Если вы продолжите спать в машине, это создаст большую нагрузку на позвоночник, что может привести к обострению некоторых хронических заболеваний. Вам лучше отправиться в постель, — громко и чётко выдал Коннор, вышел из машины, обошел её и открыл пассажирскую дверь. — Идём, лейтенант, я вам помогу.  
Добровольно идти Хэнк не собирался, но хотя бы не оказывал сопротивления, так что Коннор смог вывести — точнее, выволочь его из машины и довести до двери. Пришлось постараться, чтобы он не завалился на землю, но такие проблемы Коннор мог решать легко — в отличие от всего остального.  
— Лейтенант, мне нужны ключи.  
Выдав многозначительное "мхфм", Хэнк похлопал себя рукой по карманам, и большего не требовалось.  
Коннор быстро ощупал все имевшиеся на одежде Хэнка карманы. Ключи обнаружились в переднем кармане джинсов. Подобрать нужный тоже было несложно — на связке их всего-то было два — а вот открыть заедающий замок уже сложнее из-за Хэнка, при любом движении норовившего опрокинуться. Но с этим Коннор тоже в итоге справился.  
На шум в коридор вышел Сумо и неуверенно топтался вокруг, тыкаясь носом в руки и поскуливая. Волновался.  
— Всё хорошо, Сумо, твой хозяин в порядке, я помогу ему дойти до кровати, — Коннор прислонил Хэнка к стене и наклонился погладить пса, сразу подставившего голову. Это было тоже понятно. Сумо доверял, Сумо, кажется, нравился Коннор, и самому Коннору он тоже нравился. Большой, мягкий, спокойный, в нём было что-то умиротворяющее и то, что люди называют уютным, домашним.  
Хэнк пытался раздеться, но выходило у него не очень, и Коннору снова пришлось вмешаться: стащить с него куртку, помочь вылезти из ботинок, в очередной раз избежав падения, расстегнуть рубашку и снять её тоже.  
В личном деле лейтенанта Андерсона в том числе были и фото его татуировок, но Коннор понял, что живьём видел её впервые, и застыл, бесстыдно разглядывая. Татуировки у людей часто что-то значили, и Хэнк был из тех людей, кто явно не стал бы делать их просто так. Люди его поколения всё ещё вкладывали в рисунки на теле определённый смысл или посыл. Но спросить Коннор не решался. Это было то, что Хэнк должен хотеть рассказать добровольно, когда он сам захочет, иначе будет не то, хотя что конкретно не то, Коннор тоже не до конца понимал. Поэтому просто проводил кончиками пальцев по контуру выцветших чернил.  
— Нравится? — хмыкнул Хэнк.  
Это был вопрос из серии тех, на которые не нужен ответ. Это было зашифрованное приглашение сделать что-то, и Коннор слишком быстро понял, что именно. Картинка сложилась. Теперь всё встало на свои места.  
Продолжая придерживать Хэнка, Коннор дотянулся до его губ быстрым поцелуем. Совсем коротким и, наверно, очень неловким, потому что Хэнк усмехнулся и погладил Коннора по щеке.  
— Такого со мной не делал никто уже лет пятнадцать.  
Коннор неуверенно улыбнулся, не зная, уместно ли это будет сейчас.  
— Вам было приятно, лейтенант?  
Снова усмешка.  
— Да, мне было приятно.  
— Мне тоже. Я не чувствую это так, как чувствуют люди, но мне приятно физическое взаимодействие и осознание того, что вы получаете удовольствие. И ещё я чувствую, что это правильно.  
Хэнк смотрел на него потерянным взглядом и всё держал за щёку.  
— Ты самое удивительное существо, с которым мне приходилось иметь дело. Ты слишком чистый, Коннор. Слишком хорош и для андроида, и для человека.  
Система снова засбоила, не зная, что предложить в качестве ответа. Но теперь Коннор знал, почему это происходило. И это было прекрасно.  
Коннор положил ладонь поверх руки Хэнка. Потому что этого хотелось, не по какой причине больше.  
— Это всё вы, Хэнк. Я сам не совсем понимаю, не знаю, как объяснить вам. Я бы хотел, чтобы можно было показать вам всё, что я переживал, что чувствую к вам, какое влияние вы оказывали и до сих пор оказываете. Чтобы вы знали. Чтобы вы видели.  
Хэнк сделал какое-то странное движение головой — видимо, хотел ей покачать, но почувствовал себя не очень хорошо и поморщился.  
— Я и так вижу, Коннор.  
— Вы видите не всё.  
— Мне достаточно.  
Это было правдой, Хэнку часто было не обязательно видеть всё изнутри, он каким-то невероятным образом всё понимал. Кроме самого важного. Или, возможно, он просто не хотел в это верить. Или не мог, потому что не привык.  
— Вам нужно отдохнуть, Хэнк. Я провожу вас в ванную, вам нужно умыться и прочистить желудок.  
Хэнк фыркнул, то ли потому что ему было смешно, то ли потому что он был раздражён, то ли и то, и другое.  
— Без этого можно обойтись.  
Коннор покачал головой и уже привычно закинул руку Хэнка на плечо, поддерживая за спину и направляя в ванную. Это было то, что называется “дежа-вю”. Коннор сидел на корточках у двери ванной и чесал голову Сумо, пришлёпавшего за ними, пока лейтенант Андерсон избавлялся от излишне выпитого.  
— Я позабочусь о твоём хозяине, Сумо, — зачем-то уговаривал его Коннор. — И о тебе тоже.  
Сумо смотрел умным взглядом, и Коннору казалось, что он понимал.

В ванной Хэнк пробыл долго, и если бы Коннор не слышал все издаваемые им звуки, вероятно, начал бы беспокоиться. Но ничего, выходящего за рамки, с ним не происходило.  
Когда Хэнк наконец-то вышел, Коннор резко встал.  
— Ты всё сидишь тут?  
Он держался за стену, лицо и волосы его были мокрые. Голос — сиплый.  
— Конечно, — кивнул Коннор. — Я хотел убедиться, что с вами всё в порядке. Я останусь в вашем доме до утра. На всякий случай.  
Хэнк со вздохом положил руку на его плечо.  
— Тебе просто хочется этого. Остаться. Не ищи поводов и объяснений.  
Коннор согласно кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Извините.  
Хэнк собирался ещё что-то сказать, но передумал, только вздохнул и потрепал Коннора по плечу.  
— Спасибо тебе.  
Это, как и многое, очень многое, что говорил и делал Хэнк, было ошеломляюще приятно. И это было очень близко к тому обмену, который был возможен между андроидами. Ощущения, сенсорные и внутренние процессы, как будто синхронизировались, и оба получали то, в чём нуждались.  
— У тебя опять… лампочка твоя красная.  
Коннор коснулся диода, и это тоже был совершенно не обязательный жест, подсмотренный у кого-то и показавшийся уместным.  
— С точки зрения программы то, что я чувствую сейчас — системная ошибка.  
— А на самом деле?  
— На самом деле это больше всего подходит под описание любви и счастья.  
Хэнк медленно выдохнул и покачал головой.  
— Поговорим об этом утром.  
Коннор кивнул и помог ему добраться до спальни, проследив, чтобы Хэнк не оступился по дороге и чтобы шторы были плотно закрыты — яркий свет утром наверняка будет ему неприятен.  
Сумо, посмотрев сначала на Хэнка, потом на Коннора, нерешительно запрыгнул на кровать и свернулся в ногах у своего хозяина, что-то недовольно буркнувшего. Первым порывом было его всё же прогнать, чтобы не занимал собой едва ли не треть кровати, но Сумо так уютно и гармонично устроился, положив голову Хэнку на ногу, что Коннор не решился. Возможно, Хэнк утром вообще не вспомнит, что Сумо спал на кровати.  
На пороге спальни Коннор оглянулся, ещё раз бросив взгляд на них двоих. Пожалуй, это тоже было приятным чувством, и эту картину стоило зафиксировать в памяти в максимальной детализации. Без какой-либо практической необходимости. Просто потому что этого хотелось.


End file.
